Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of packaging systems and, more particularly, to a process section of a packaging machine.
In-line continuous motion packaging machines are set up to process a particular package format. For example, a particular machine may be set up to process unsupported articles, articles supported on a pad, or articles supported on a tray. The machine may be adaptable for different package sizes, but typically not for different package types. More specifically, a packaging machine may include various changeover points that are adaptable for different package sizes. Different packaging sizes may accommodate different types, sizes, numbers and shapes of articles to be packaged in a particular packaging format.
Multi-format packaging machines are growing in popularity. A typical multi-format packaging machine will include a tray forming section. When in a tray package format, the tray forming section constructs a tray about a number of articles that may be subsequently wrapped with plastic. When in a pad package format or in an unsupported package format, the tray forming section is not needed. When not in use, the tray forming section may be lowered or removed from the packaging machine and replaced with a flight section. Lowering and/or removing the tray forming section is a labor intensive effort that requires many man hours and the use of material handling devices such as forklifts, jacks, and/or cranes, and the like. Further, once removed, there is a need to store the tray forming section which reduces available storage and work space about the machine.